User blog:TKandMit/Pennywise vs The Joker. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season
Whoa, deja vu. Yeah, I wanted to re-do this battle. This time around, I actually knew some things about Pennywise so I decide to make it a full-fledged battle and not a shit royale that had ICP and Homestuck in it lmfao. Ever since It (2017) was announced, I've been excited to revisit this battle and re-do it for HaV. Thoooo between work and school, I haven't had much time to write so I literally wrote this battle over the course of two days, lol. Legit stopped writing 27 seconds before 12:00 a.m. and so I posted this battle without completed coding at first. I got a real bad problem with procrastination. This battle's got an interesting-but-not-totally-surprising-twist in it that I'm sure people will probably be expecting anyway kek. Cast Nice Peter as Pennywise the Dancing Clown EpicLLOYD as The Joker Beat starts at 0:17.* Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! VERSUS! BEGIN! 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Hiya, Jokey! The name’s Pennywise, the Dancing Clown! Go a round with the Clown Prince of Crime, time to dust off the crown! It’s Halloween! But don’t be naive, this isn’t just a costume! I’m here to amuse you; (Ooh!) Do you want a balloon? Having all this fun makes me hungry, how would you feel about a snack? You don’t look so appetizing, my eyes have rolled back! Take notes! I was full after I ate that kid in the raincoat! You’re a whackjob, holding it together worse than wax on a paper boat Flip a coin! Put a dent in crime, or a Dent in Gotham? When does it stop? When you accidentally drop from oxycodone? So this is the Killing Joke, and I’ll know what you go through ‘Cause when you come down here with me… you’ll float, too! 'The Joker:' Good lord, it appears I’ve got one hell of a fill-in felon Wait, you’re not one of mine? Then who even cares about the Maine villain? It’s been 27 years and you’ve finally come out of the shadows Rapping piss-poor verses, I see why you hide under the manholes But I get it, I’m sure the truth has gotta be hard to swallow All of those overdone horror tropes that It follows Got blown out by the blood oath of a couple of outcasts While I was the bane to the Bat before Bane broke his back You couldn’t stomach the call--don’t worry, I’ll phone you back I can take a beating--you got a whupped ass from a whiffle bat! But what’s even sadder’s the fact you still think you have a chance! Haha, ha, hooha, hoo... and I thought my jokes were bad. 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Ooh! As it turns out, playing nurse will land you in the infirmary Maybe they’ll do you the favor, and give you plastic surgery! What’s behind door number three? There’s only horror in my home! Tormented Maine’s history; your pace is more of a practical joke Make no mistake! (Haha!) I see what scares you most, Mr. Jay! You’re afraid that maybe, just one day, the Bat will cave And you’ll have no one else to play with in your sadist cat-and-mouse game Or maybe, you’re afraid of daddy’s “Let’s put a smile on that face!” 'The Joker:' Ahhh! Oh no, you know how I got these scars! You wanna talk about low blows? (Hmm…) Here’s my card. Like yeesh, what happened? What, did your balls fall off? Had a bounty on my head, bet your ass I made him call it off! What’s a world without comedy? It’s about sending a message, I don’t fight to win, I just want to relish in your wreckage You feast on little kids and parade around like you’re hot shit So the Joker’s gonna make like a Romero, and drop It! body contorts into impossible shapes, reforming himself to appear as...* 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Oh come on, bucko, you don’t gotta act so childish! How can you chastise me when you’re the staple for violence? They taste better terrified! Your scariest feature’s being in the theater! See, I’m the King; beware of Derry, not the one from Jeepers Creepers! I got spooky powers and razor sharp teeth; what have you got? An army of masked degenerates you’ll gun down right on the spot? So you oughta make like Prince Albert in a can, and let this go! Your end has come, Jokester. Aren’t you gonna say hello? 'The Joker:' What a plot twist, but I hope you’re still holding onto your spotted hosiery... to his bank heist, the Joker puts a hand to his neck and begins to remove what appears to be a mask of his face. Under it, he reveals himself to be...* 'The Joker:' ...And wait until you get a load of me. (Hahahaha!) Uh, beep beep, Penny. I suggest that you cool your jets, Always got a trick up my sleeve; I’m the one with the jests. I’m from the big city, you think I’ve never seen a sewer rat? I’m gonna do to you like Bowers put the needle in the Haystack So stop clowning around! You should know, I run this town! Be grateful I’m giving you the chance to run, ‘fore I knock your deadlights out The Lucky Seven kids left your ass pounded before the pounding I can’t fear nothing when I’m the nightmare. See you around, kid. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! Who won? Pennywise the Dancing Clowns The Jokers Hints: Decoded Luigi: Luigi's pointing to the L on his hat. A "L" sign held over the forehead symbolizes the word "loser", referencing the Losers Club from It. Eminem - Without Me: In this music video, Eminem is dressed as Robin. Robin is the sidekick of Batman, nemesis to The Joker. Dairy Queen: Dairy. Derry. Derry, Maine is the location of It. Nickel: One of the two Jokers that appear in this battle is Jack Nicholson's version. Nickel, son. George A. Romero and Julius Caesar: Cesar Romero is another actor who once famously portrayed the Joker. Initially, I was gonna write this battle where every version of the Joker was represented, but I cut it to just Ledger and Nicholson for simplicity's sake. Also, as referenced in Joker/Ledger's second verse, George A. Romero was originally going to direct the 1990 miniseries of It, before canceling due to scheduling conflicts. Category:Blog posts